Ice Queen
by brokenheart2304
Summary: Clato fanfic in modern day highschool. Cato made a bad first impression on Clove. Not a good idea. At all. But is there a spark between them or are they going to be stuck as frenemies? Clato, Fannie, and maybe Peenis as the story progresses :)
1. The first day

**YAY I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO DOING THIS! the formatting was misbehaving but I hope it's ok (I tried to fix it) Anyway, please please please review it would mean sooo much!**

* * *

Oh, the joys of living in my world. In some place full of snobby kids with rich parents. In the land of rain, more rain, and sometimes hail. Also known as London.

I walk into E3, my form room. Everything went silent as all the other students turned to stare at me. Suddenly self-conscious, I hurried to my seat next to my best friend, Annie, and like nothing had happened they all continued their conversations. What was their problem? Or their logic, which seemed to be '_blatantly stare at whoever walks into a room because they're just that interesting_'. There's nothing particularly fascinating about a fairly tall brunette walking into a room, is there? Apparently there is. I won't _ever_ understand these people.

I quickly glance around the room. I'm not the last here, as there are still a few empty seats in the front of the classroom. It's always the same, every year. A few popular girls, busy putting on makeup. A few popular boys, some begging for attention and others just listening to music and staring out of the window. Those tend to be the nicer ones, or at least they aren't as bad. I'll have a proper look later. Then are the geeks, the public enemies, and the random students who just fill up the class.

A young man who I judge to be in his early twenties walks in, a confident half-smile playing on his lips. He can't be that much older than the sixth formers, the oldest pupils in our school, and he's just too _young_ to be a teacher.

'Hey. I'm Mr Spencer. I'm your form tutor for this year.'

_Or not._

He's actually pretty hot - for a teacher, that is. I don't remember seeing him before, so he must be new. He stops going on about admin details, lunch cards and so on and actually says something that spikes my interest.

'I know that you already know each other; but we have two new students in this class, so just be nice, okay?'

That's new. I suppose it's because a few students left the school last year so there's extra space.

He sits down on his chair, and begins to check his emails on the computer in the classroom – there's always one of these, in case teachers want to show their students a video or something.

That's when he walks in. What is he doing here? He said he was going to a boarding school! He hovers in the doorway, uncertain.

'Finnick. _Finnick!'_, I hiss. He turns his head slightly, searching for my voice. I wave and he displays a temporary look of astonishment followed by a broad smile. He crosses the room and sits down in the spare seat next to mine.

'Explain.', I demand.

'What am I meant to say? My phone wasn't working, I couldn't exactly tell you.', he replies, grinning.

'Fine', I say, satisfied with his response. 'So – '

'Clove, who's this?', Annie interrupts.

Before I can begin to explain, Finnick flashes a boyish grin and introduces himself. It's fairly obvious he doesn't like Annie in _that_ way (at least so far), but that doesn't stop her from blushing a pretty shade of pink and smiling back.

Leaving them to their slightly awkward but nevertheless cute conversation, I turn my focus back to the door just as the last pupil walks in. He must be the other new kid. I assume that somehow he'll end up with the closely knitted popular group – judging from his confident smirk and good looks. Still, there's no way I would ever fancy him. I can just tell that he's the type who goes through girlfriends the same way I go through clothes – very quickly.

He sits down directly behind me, dumping his bag on the desk. The tinny blare coming from his earphones is irritating me more than it should, so I turn around and glare at him. His deep blue eyes meet mine coolly, something not many people can do.

'What?', he asks, his expression cocky yet unreadable. He smirks at my expression.

'Either turn your music down, or turn it off.'

'You're pretty sexy when you're angry. Tell me, Ice Queen, do you have a number?'

With these words I turn back to the front of the classroom and try to focus on Mr Spencer calling the register. Anything to distract me from thinking about how much overly confident people irritate me. I'm not usually a violent girl, but annoying me isn't exactly the best idea if you like your face the way it is, especially if I'm in a bad mood. Like now.

'Cato Hadley.', Mr Spencer calls.

'Yup.', answers the annoying boy behind me.

'Clove Kentwell.'

'Yes, sir.', I mutter, still buried in my thoughts. Why do I have to be next to him in the register? Most teachers are too lazy to make a proper seating plan and just do it alphabetically. Which means I'll be stuck next to Mr I'm-too-cocky-to-be-decent-to-other-human-beings for the whole year in most lessons. This day just keeps getting better.

I'm on my way up to Chemistry for third period, still basking in the relief brought on by the fact that I didn't have to sit next to Cato for the first two lessons. I walk into the classroom, not daring to look at the seating plan until the last second, certain that my luck can't last. Sure enough, his name is next to mine. Joy.

I look around the lab and notice that he's already sitting in his assigned seat, running his hand through his hair. I can't decide if it's blond or brown. He catches my eye and grins. I feel my muscles tense up as I walk to the back of the classroom and sit down next to him. I start to get my stuff out of my bag.

'Hey, Ice Queen.', he says.

I deliberately ignore him as I take out my pencil case.

'Oh, come on. I was kidding earlier. Just messing around.'

Looking pointedly ahead, I continue to ignore him, waiting as the teacher passes out textbooks. Once he has given me mine, Cato continues.

'Don't be like this. Please?'

With these words he gently places his warm hand on the small of my back. Unable to restrain myself anymore, I turn ninety degrees to glare at him.

'Touch me again and I will kick you where it hurts. Got it?', I hiss.

He removes his hand but doesn't look away. I notice that his dark blue eyes have little, lighter blue waves on them, like those you see on the ceiling when you're in a pool. It's unusual, but not unattractive.

Woah. What am I thinking? Snap out of it, Clove. This is _Cato Hadley_ we're talking about.

'Jeez, Ice Queen. I'm just trying to be nice.'

'Really? Because it seemed different to me.', I reply, arching an eyebrow. I turn my gaze to Annie and Finnick, who by some stroke of luck ended up together. They're whispering and suddenly Finnick bursts out laughing. Seems that everyone is having a reasonably good time, except for me.

The rest of the lesson passes slowly, with Cato refusing to give up the opportunity for conversation no matter how icy my replies are. In my book, first impressions count, and he hasn't made a good one.

It's the end of the day and I'm by my new locker, kneeling as I fume about getting a low one, when the ones above would quite clearly be better suited to my height. After Chemistry, all but one of my lessons were spent sat next to Cato, so I'm in a foul mood.

It's quite late and the corridor is empty, so hopefully I've managed to avoid him – I've had enough of him for today. Someone kneels next to me and opens their locker. I turn and see Cato, just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

I sigh and continue to pack my bag with homework.

'Give me a chance, Ice Queen. I'll see you at the park at six, by the willow tree.'

Without speaking another word, he chucks me a white smile and leaves, closing his locker.

* * *

**First chapter done! Please tell me what you thought of it! Reviewwwwwwww 3**


	2. Date?

**And here it is, early, just for you 3 It's a bit shorter than I thought it would be, but I hope you enjoy! Pleaseeeeee review, It's because of the two people who reviewed that is early!**

* * *

I'm in my room, getting ready for my … Date ? Meeting ? What is this, exactly ?

I'm not really sure even _why_ Cato Hadley would ask me to meet him in the park. By the old willow. At six. Speaking of which, I have literally seven minutes to finish getting ready and turn up. I'm still not sure if this is a good idea, but I figure I may as well go, at least to tell him to go chase some other girl who is actually interested.

...

It's 6 : 01 I'm late. Oh well. It's not exactly like Cato of all people is my absolute priority in life, is it ?

Just as I have gotten bored of waiting, I hear something. Or at least I think I do. It's very faint, but I'm getting more certain by the second that the tinny blare is sourced somewhere nearby. As it implants a familiar kind of irritation in my mind, something clicks. _ Cato_. I have to stop myself from laughing out loud - he's on the other side of the trunk of the willow which I'm leaning on. Who would waste an opportunity like this ?

Silently treading on the dying grass, I inch my way around the thick trunk. The dusk conceals me more than daylight would, so I risk a glance at him. He's leaning against the trunk with the same earphones as before in his ears. As I examine him, he checks his expensive watch and sighs, an expression approaching diappointment crossing his face.

Still silent, I sneak up until I'm next to his muscled form – he's completely oblivious to my presence, since he has his head back against the tree with his eyes closed. I wait a few more minutes. Eventually he sighs again and starts to move away from the tree – and in doing so, notices me. Two words that my mother would definetely disapprove of escape his lips.

'Jesus Christ, Ice Queen !', says Cato. 'Do me a favour and don't do that to me again – please ?'

I can't stop laughing at the mock-horrified expression on his face.

'Huh. The way I see it, you were kind of asking for it. Either way, you're lucky it's me rather than some psychopathic gang or something.'

For a moment I just smirk at him, but my smile falls from my lips as I get back to the point.

'So. Why are we here exactly ?', I ask.

He pauses, then says ' Well, Ice Queen, it appears you don't like me. I'm not used to people not liking me.'

At these words I raise a skeptical eyebrow, but he frowns at me, puzzled, then continues.

'So I was wondering,… well _why _?'

_Damn._ How on earth am I meant to answer this ? How can I explain that I have a feeling he'll hurt me or deceive me if I let him close to me, him being the 'player' type of boy, _preferably_ without sounding crazy ? It's happened to me before and I won't make the same mistake again – even Annie took months to gain my complete trust. My method of protection is to set up a barbed, electrical fence at least ten metres tall around my heart, even if that means being cold and mean to people. I hesitate before answering.

'It – It's complicated.'

'Sure it is. I'll find a way over your walls, Ice Queen, just you wait', he says, smirking.

He hesitates, then smiles, plants a small kiss on my cheek and walks away, putting his earphones back in as he walks.

I stare blankly at his retreating figure. _What just happened ?_ My fingers touch my cheekbone. It's still tingling from the kiss.

...

I let myself into the house. My mum and dad are working on their computers downstairs, so I take a final set of stairs up to my bedroom. As I walk in, I'm taken aback by a figure, lying on their stomach on my bed, flicking through a magazine, who turns to face me.

'_Annie ! _What the hell are you doing here ? Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack ! And _how_ exactly did you get into my house ?'

'Oh, hey Clove. I told your parents I needed help on homework. Oh come on, don't give me that look – I should be giving it to you. How come you didn't tell me about your date with Cato ?'

'It wasn't even a date – Wait, what ? How do you – I mean, who told you ?'

' Oh Cato told Finnick, who told me. After making us swear to secrecy, of course. You're secret's safe with me.'

I raise my trademark eyebrow. Knowing her, the secret will be all over school by about 10 : 30 tomorrow morning, but I'm too tired to care.

'Anyway', she continues, 'I have to go now. See you tomorrow !'

With those words she leaves me in my bedroom, alone, deep in thought. What will people say tomorrow ?

* * *

**... And voilà! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! my end goal for the story is 35k words, something like that? Anyway, like I mentioned this is early because of the two people who reviewed *hint hint* 3 love you guysss xxx**


	3. Just give up, already

**Again, this is up early for the two people who reviewed my story - Adela-Elyssa and Isabelle Ludwig (sorry if any names are spelt wrong.)  
Thanks soooo much guys! I might not post anymore if I don't start getting more reviews, even just "good chapter" inspires me to keep writing!**

**ENJOYYYYYYYY !**

* * *

I groan as I press snooze for the second time. This is my favourite method for waking up: one alarm at 6:20 to warn me I have to get out of bed soon, then another ten minutes later after I press snooze again. Then the last alarm at 6:40 tells me to get up _now_ and get dressed.

I usually don't have much time for breakfast, but I'm early, so here I am, sitting in front of a bowl of soft cornflakes, contemplating the meanings of yesterday's events.

I'm sure that the kiss Cato gave me on my cheek was an attempt at gaining affection, rather than an actual display of the latter. Designed to confuse me into letting my walls down. So he can use me as a toy like he probably uses other girls who have fallen for his _charms_. Too bad for him that I'm not _that_ type of girl. I can't fall for his tricks. All that will do for me is get me hurt, and I don't want that, not after Cinna.

…

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

I have just finished my cereal and turn to face the front door. It's seven o'clock in the bloody morning! Who has the nerve to come to someone's door at this hour?

Since the house can't answer the door for me, obviously, I slowly get up from my chair and walk towards the door, picking up my bag, ready to leave. Three more impatient bangs echo through the house.

I yank open the door.

'Why are you at my house, ready, at seven o'clock in the freaking morning, holding _croissants_, Cato Hadley?' I fume.

'Well, Ice Queen, I'm walking with you to school,' he replies, as if it's obvious.

'No, you're not. Get off my porch, _now._'

'Make me, Ice Queen.'

'Don't call me that.'

'Don't call you _what,_ Ice Queen?' Cato replies innocently with a devilish smile.

I give him my best death stare. There's no way he's winning this.

…

And _that_ is how I ended up walking to school with Cato, ignoring him completely as I stalk out of the underground station, towards school.

I scan my thumbprint at the biometric system we have to keep out kids who don't go to the school. Maybe I should make one of those going around my house in a 10-mile radius, preferably longer, to keep out Cato.

I get to my locker and groan at my timetable. Double geography, chemistry, break, maths, religious studies, lunch, history, and then physics. Could this day get any worse?

Oh wait, yes it can. I sit next to Cato in every lesson except religious studies. Religious studies also happens to be my worst subject, so it will be awful even without Cato's annoying attempts at conversation.

…

Well I survive through double geography due to the fact that Cato sat behind me rather than next to me, so he wasn't staring into my eyes at every opportunity he got. He's actually quite a good student, but he got moved for chatting with Finnick, who is two seats to my right, next to Annie _again_. Peeta, the shy blonde boy who's nice to pretty much everyone and is actually quite good friends with Cato already, is now sat next to me, constantly shooting glances at a girl called Katniss.

Only chemistry to live through now, then I can have a break. A _very_ well earned break. The teacher announces that we'll be doing an experiment, so everyone rushes to the fume cupboard at the front of the classroom where the test tubes are already set up. Since Cato and I sit right at the back we get there last and therefore spend 10 minutes standing on the front desk so that we can see what's going on.

After a minute or so of watching bright purple sparks bouncing all over the place Cato nudges me, smirks and writes "Clato" with a heart around it in the dust that has settled on the flat, hanging ceiling lights.

'What the hell is that meant to mean?' I hiss.

'Well, Ice Queen, it's our names combined. With a heart around it, which is pretty self-explanatory.' he answers, smirking as if he knows how much this annoys me.

If looks could kill, Cato would literally be ash right now.

'Well, Cato' I say, mimicking his tone 'The problem is that _I don't love you_'

He gasps in mock hurt and puts his hand over his heart.

'But you will someday, Ice Queen.' he promises, his expression unreadable. I can't decide whether or not he's being serious.

'You wish.'

'You're right, I do wish. I'm not giving up yet, Ice Queen.'

Can he not stop taunting me for longer than seven seconds? Is it actually that hard to not irritate someone? The experiment finishes and Cato jumps of the desk and offers me his hand. I raise an eyebrow and hop down by myself. Cato groans at Finnick and hands over some money. He shrugs at me.

'We had a bet' says Finnick. 'Cato bet that you'd accept his help. I know you too well.' he says, winking.

I watch him go back to flirting with Annie, then turn to smirk at Cato as I return to my seat.

'You bet on me accepting help from _you_? No offence, but I _don't_ and I _won't _like you_._ Ever. Not in _that_ way, either.' I add on, seeing his hopeful expression, hoping to make him give up on me and move on. I have a nasty feeling this won't end the way I want it to, though.

He just snorts. _Man_, he's annoying. And over confident. And _stalkerish._ It's kind of cute in a weird way. But I can't and won't let myself like him. It just makes it harder when you have to let go.

* * *

**And there is chapter three for you! I really hope you enjoyed it! If I don't get more reviews I might not continue with the story - reviews are greatly appreciated! even just "good chapter" inspires me to keep writing! love youuuuuuuu**

**x**


	4. Finnick's party

**Sorry it's been longer than usual, I've been incredibly busy as I just got accepted into the rowing team! (does victory dance)**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm just letting you know I'll be posting another HG fanfic, based on the 4th Quarter Quell (100th games), so keep an eye out for it! Thanks to the people who reviewed - I'll update again once I get 20 reviews, deal? love you allllllllll xxxxxx**

* * *

It's _finally_ the weekend. I survived through the week with Cato actually being decent and not too annoying, just nice. It's a bit suspicious, but it's better than him irritating me, so who cares?

It's also Finnick's birthday, and his party is tonight. I have literally nothing to wear, unless you count a weird dress with green sequins at the top with a black layered skirt, or a gorgeous skin-tight and short black dress with silver and gold fern patterns, which would be perfect if I hadn't worn it to the last party I went to with him. I decide on the black dress: it won't kill him to see me wear the same thing twice, and it's nicer than the other one.

I pull on black tights and my favourite black heels and start to put on makeup. As I perfect the small wings on my eyeliner, I go through the list of people who I know will be there: Finnick (obviously), Cato, Annie, Peeta, Katniss, Cinna, me, and more, some from his old school and others from HG High. I quickly touch up on my mascara and look at myself in the full length mirror. I have to admit I look good, the dress closely fitting my slim body - My hips and waist are especially prominent.

Grabbing my purse I walk out of my room and down to the living room. To my surprise, Annie is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. She looks stunning - she's wearing a sea green shimmering dress which goes down to just above her knees, and the sleeves stop at her elbows. Her eyes, the same colour as the dress, are lined with a thin line of black, making them appear larger.

'Babe, you look beautiful! Where's the dress from? No, wait, let me guess - Topshop?', I say.

She nods and we both burst into laughter. It's been our favourite shopping destination since _forever_ and we have spent so many hours in there. It's amazing what a best friend can do to lift your spirits - even their presence just makes everything more fun.

...

Finnick opens the door after I knock. I feel the music pounding through my body as soon as I enter and the door is closed behind me. Finnick is dressed in pale jeans and a red checked shirt. I'm used to seeing him in our school uniform, but red suits him. Apparently Annie thinks so too as she strikes up a flirty conversation with him, leaving me to join the party. I navigate my way through dancing bodies and take a look around.

I feel arms snake around me from behind and immediately struggle against them. However this only succeeds in making the arms draw tighter around me.

'Hi, beautiful. Guess who!' says the person behind me.

'Go find some other girl to irritate, Cato. I'm not _interested_.' I snarl. I'm here to have a good time, not to have some pervert, namely Cato, try to flirt with me _again. _I twist around to glare at him as he pouts. His muscles are really distracting me.

'Come on, Ice Queen. You know you love me, really.' he flirts.

'Let me go. _Now_.' I add, seeing his smirk. He releases me, looking amused.

I walk off, burying myself in a circle of dancing people, hoping he won't find me. No such luck. I feel his hand pulling mine into the deserted corridor.

I sigh.

'What_?_'

He doesn't reply, just stares into my eyes.

'_What?'_

And that's when he kisses me, hard. I surprise myself by kissing him back. _What the hell is wrong with you, Clove? _

This thought makes me pull away and glare at him.

'What the hell, Cato?'

He smirks. 'You kissed me back, Ice Queen. Why don't you tell me?'

I feel myself blush. 'No, I didn't.' I say, before storming off to dance with Finnick and Annie. Who are staring at me. _Great._

Annie immediately throws an amused look my way as Finnick groans at Cato, who has followed me after here, and hands him five pounds. To my surprise, Cato refuses them good-naturedly, but he looks preoccupied.

...

The rest of the party passes in a blur and eventually it's just me, Annie, Finnick, Cato, his friends Darius and Lavinia, and a few others who I don't know, who are left. Someone suggests we play truth or dare.

I try to zone out until Cato asks for Truth.

'Who do you fancy?' asks Lavinia.

He sighs and looks straight at me, a small smile playing on his lips. 'Clove.'

'How about we play something else.' I suggest, trying to change the subject.

With a malignant grin aimed at me, Cato suggests Spin the Bottle. Everyone else agrees, much to my dismay.

The bottle is spun and points at me. Great.

Please, _please, _let it not be Cato. That would just about make my evening. Luckily the bottle points to one of Finnick's friends. He seems nice enough, from what I know of him already. We cross the circle and kiss for the required five seconds then pull away slowly. In my peripheral vision I see Cato clenching his fists. Jesus. I'd understand if I were his girlfriend, but that won't ever happen, so I don't get his problem. For his benefit I send a smirk in his direction before spinning the bottle.

The rest of the evening passes like this; me kissing various boys and catching glances of Cato's furious body language as I do so. I kiss him a few times too, and he always seems to want to take advantage of the moment. I let him, though I'm not particularly sure why. As much as he irritates me, he _is_ pretty hot.

...

Everyone leaves at around midnight. Annie won't stop kissing Finnick. That escalated quickly, but I don't mind. It's kind of cute. As I lean against the front gate, texting, Cato comes up behind me. I turn to face him.

'You could have stopped glaring at me whenever I -' I begin.

He cuts me off with a hard, passionate kiss.

'I had to do that, Ice Queen. Just once.' he says, his serious expression having been replaced by a smirk once more. He turns and leaves.

* * *

**HALLELUJAH; it's finally done!I found this chapter really hard to write for some reason, and I still don't think it's particularly good, so I hope you'll forgive me! I'll update as soon as I get 20 reviews, deal? **

**Love youuuuuuu!**

**-x-**


	5. Shut up

**First of all, I have to apologise. I have no idea why I haven't posted in so long... Writer's block combined with skiing and homework and exams is NOT a good combination. This chapter probably isn't good (as usual XD) but I hope you enjoy it as much as one can enjoy a mediocre piece of writing!**

**Thank you so much for 23 reviews, 854 views, 7 favourites, and 12 follows. Feel free to increase that number! _(wink wink)_**

**Love youuuuuu**

**-x-**

* * *

I contemplate my soggy toast. I've let it go cold and the melted butter is hardening into unappetizing lumps. Please let Cato not pick me up today. _Please._

Someone knocks on the door, and it can only be him. _Shit_.  
It's going to be so awkward. I have too many questions, which I can't exactly ask. This boy drives me insane. My best bet is acting like nothing happened at Finnick's party the day before yesterday.

_Screw you, Cato._

I pull open the door and glare at Cato's beaming figure.

'There's nothing I can do to make you leave, is there?'

'Nope.'

'Damn it.'

'Hey, don't be mean. I got up at the crack of dawn to pick you up.', he says, laughing.

'I didn't ask you to.'

He mutters something along the lines of _killjoy._

I grab my bag and slam the door behind me. We walk in silence. The sky is completely grey apart from a pale orange circle of light which looks like the end of a lit cigarette. The birds sound subdued as they call out their morning greetings to one another. Typical England.

'You okay?', he asks, with a touch of concern in his words. _Please shut up._

'Yes. Why?' I reply, still staring straight ahead.

_Shut up, Cato!_

'Normally, you would have insulted me at least twice by this point.'

_Shut up shut up shut up_

'At least tell me what I did wrong.'

_Everything. You did everything wrong, Cato. You have no idea.  
The last time I loved someone, he broke my heart. I swore never to kiss anyone again until I was sure, until I knew I wouldn't get hurt. Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle don't count, they're just mindless games. But you took from me what I wanted to keep the most. There is no possibility of anything between us. soon I'm going to fall and my heart will break again. All because of you, Cato._

'Nothing. I'm fine.'

'Bullshit.'

'Just leave me alone, okay? I'm _fine_.'

'Tell me. Please.' With these words, he gently winds his fingers through mine.

'Leave me _alone!' _I yell, my last word breaking into a sob. I tear my hand out of his and sprint around the corner, desperately holding back tears. I barge people out of the way on the high street, not caring what they think of me. I hurtle into the underground praying that there's a train about to leave. I just need a break to think. I can hear him running after me, muttering apologies to the astonished passersby.

'Clove, wait!'

_No. Leave me alone._

I jump on the train as he gets to the top of the short flight of stairs leading down to the platform. The train gives a familiar beep that precedes the closing of the doors. The doors slam shut just in time. I spin around to face him. His hand is on the window, probably from some futile attempt to stop the doors closing. He lets it drop to his side. His deep blue eyes meet mine, and in them I see confusion, but more importantly concern. Why would he care? There's one more thing I see, but I can't really tell what it is. Hurt?

_I'm so sorry,_ he mouths, the wounded expression still in his eyes. The train begins to move and he keeps his eyes on mine until I can't see him anymore.

* * *

The train carriages rumbles along towards my school.

_No. No no no no no no._ This can't be happening. It can't. No. Why?

I hate him for caring about me. For getting this close to me. Because I have a weakness for love.

Get it together, Clove!

That's when I decide I won't have anything more to do with Cato Hadley.

_ I'm so sorry, Cato._

* * *

**OMG THE FEELS. THEY BURN. **

**I'm furious at Clove right now. This chapter just came gushing through my mind and I couldn't stop it.**

**If you think this chapter was ok, please let me know! **

**Reviews are the reason I post!**

**Love youuuu**

**-x-**


	6. DMC

**Hi everyone,**

**There's really no excuse for me not updating, and I'm sincerely sorry. I've been on holiday, then my rabbit passed away, and so on. For some reason I'm finding this section of the story particularly hard to write... I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

I stalk into my form room in exactly the same way I did in september. I spot Annie, I sit next to her, Finnick comes in, sits down next to me, and so on.  
In fact, this scene is identical to the first day of school. Including the fact that Cato comes in last and sits down behind me. I avoid his eyes deliberately, scared as to what I might see in them.

Actually, it _is _slightly different. Very different. For one thing, he doesn't have his earphones in. Secondly, I hear him lean over his table. Lastly, he says 'Can I talk to you after school? Please?' in a quiet voice I've never heard from him before. _Shit_.

If I'm going to stop this whole thing, whatever this is, I at least owe him that. I shift around in my seat to face him and force myself to meet his eyes. They are startlingly dark blue, but that's all I see. Correction: that's all I will permit myself to see. I nod slightly and turn back to face Mr Spencer.

I realise Annie has been asking me something.

'Sorry, what?'

'I asked if you were okay.'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' _Lie._

_'You sure?'_

'Yep.' _Lie._

She raises an eyebrow. She knows me better than almost anyone else. But no one knows everything about me, including her.

'Seriously, I'm _fine_, just tired.' That's the excuse I use every time something's on my mind. I have trust issues.

'If you say so.'

I can tell she doesn't believe me.

* * *

Lessons this morning passed with a depressing silence. I sit next to Cato in every lesson bar the one before the lunch and the two after lunch. He asked me if I was okay, kept trying to start conversations, even resorted to calling me Ice Queen as he cheered up, but I couldn't bring myself to give anything but one-word answers. Until now.

'Come on, Ice Queen. Don't be like this. Please?'

He's repeating his exact words from the first day of school and he knows it.

'Leave me alone, Cato.'

'At least explain to me what I did wrong.'

'Please. I just need some space, okay?'

'Sure', mumbles a dejected Cato. He probably thinks I'm just in a really bad mood today.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL -**

* * *

The harsh screech of the bell which signifies the end of school screams in my ear for a moment, as I dazedly watch my classmates scramble for their books and pens. What am I going to say to him?

Someone gently holds my wrist, and I know it's Cato. He tugs me wordlessly out of the classroom as the teacher watches with a bemused expression; who seems to be getting completely the wrong idea. I am led through the corridors, until we reach the main doors, where he finally lets go. He's hesitant, not sure as to whether I'm going to run off again. I won't, not this time. This morning I was just too overwhelmed by waves of emotion. Now, for better or for worse, I've spent a lot of time thinking. I realise he's led me to the park near the back of school and follow him to the willow tree nearby.

There's a moment of silence.

'Listen, I'm sorry if I upset you or anything, but I honestly don't know what I did wrong. Mind explaining why you ran off and then effectively blanked me all day?'

'You fucking kissed me, that's _what_. It may not seem like the worst thing to you, being the type who kisses girls left, right, and centre, but you have _NO FUCKING IDEA _what SHIT I've been through!'

'I wasn't kissing you when you ran off.'

'That isn't the bloody point. You wouldn't get it.'

And that's when the first tear comes rolling down my face. And when he sits down with me on the nearby bench and just holds me in silence as I cry out a year's worth of broken heartedness. Thunder claps its hands loudly overhead and rain starts to fall.

'I'm so sorry. I didn't realise.'

This brings another round of tears to my eyes.

'Shh. It's okay, shh.'

'It's my fault. I always end up being a bitch to everyone. I should -'

'No, listen to me. I was being a jealous, selfish prick. Shh, it's okay.'

And then I slowly reach up and press my lips to his in the rain.

I pull away slightly. _What the hell are you thinking, Clove_? my inner voice screams. But for once I ignore it and just stay where I am.

'I may or may not be in love with you.' He says.

He brings his mouth slowly down onto mine and kisses me softly.

'I think I may or may not feel the same about you.' I reply, my lips millimetres from his.

I wrap my arms around his neck, shift onto his lap and close the distance between our lips.

'Damn you're beautiful,' he murmurs.

'Shut up.', I say, but my smile gives away how I really feel.

* * *

**First of all, I will apologise:**

**1\. Lateness of this update****2\. Amount of swearing in this chapter****3\. The weird stuff which doesn't really make sense yet****4\. How generally not good I am at writing.**

**ANYWAY...**

**tHANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME TIL THIS POINT! I'll try to update the next chapter asap**

**Please please please please please review, the more you review the more I update!**

**Love youuuu**

**-x-**


	7. Cinna and Alex

**Hello beautiful people of fanfiction :)**

**This chapter is going to be especially interesting (well a bit more than usual) and I have updated it late because I went camping, so do please forgive me my sins. XD**

**REVIEWWW MY LOVELIES**

* * *

I'm walking home now, mulling over the thoughts in my head. There's a stupid grin on my face and the only passerby stares at me as if I'm demented or something. It's still pouring with rain and I don't even have an umbrella or anything waterproof. I don't care.

The birds are singing (well, they _were_), it's a beautiful day (not really) and I feel as though I'm on cloud nine. The sun is almost done sinking away into its multicoloured blankets as the street lights flicker on. Little puddles ripple at my feet and a pigeon slips into one, cawing then flapping off again into the dusk.

A group of several boys my age pass on the pavement opposite the one I'm walking on. A voice I'd know anywhere calls my name from within their number. My smile drops off my face.

'Clove! You guys carry on. Clove, hey!'

The tallest and obviously the leader of the group crosses the road and falls into step with me. Cinna.

'Hey. How are you? I haven't seen you since -'

'Hi. Look, I'm sorry but I have to get home. I'll see you around.' My pace increases slightly. He catches up with me effortlessly and continues.

'Sure. I'll walk you home.'

'I'm okay, thanks.' _Please go away._

'I insist.'

'Your friends are probably waiting for you.'

'I don't care, I need to talk to you anyway.'

'Fine, go ahead.' I sigh.

'Listen, I've been thinking about you a lot recently. Well, since we broke up. And- I- I was just wondering, if, maybe you wanted to get back together with me.'

I snort. 'After you cheated on me? No thanks.' I think of Cato, and add 'I'm taken, anyway.'

'Really? Who is it?'

'None of your business.'

'Aww baby, you're trying to get me jealous aren't you? I knew you wanted me back.'

He starts to lean in quickly as though he's going to kiss me. Unable to resist, I slap him with all the force I can muster. Shock flits across his face, only to be replaced by anger. The place where my hand came into contact with his cheek is already turning an angry pink.

'Bitch.' he spits. 'What the hell was that for?'

'Try to guess, genius. Now go back to your little friends and leave me alone. _I'm not interested._ Got it, idiot? Or do you need me to repeat that for you?' I seethe.

Before I can register what's happening, his fist collides with my cheekbone and stars dance in front of my eyes. I stagger back and grab onto a street light. Falling over now would be downright _humiliating_, and I'm not giving him that satisfaction.

'Learn some respect, bitch.' He stalks off, holding his knuckles.

I stare at his retreating form, stunned. He actually hit me. An aching pain blossoms over my left eye and cheek. I wait for someone to notice what happened, but nobody does. The street is deserted. Cold rain drips onto my face, soothing the pain slightly with its cold, caressing fingers. I may as well get home. My parents will be wondering where I am.

* * *

I slosh through the rain filled streets until I get to my house. I pull out my keys and only once the orangey warmth of indoor heating wraps around me do I realise that I'm freezing cold. I climb up to my room, exhausted, shrug off my uniform carelessly and get into the adjoining bathroom to shower.

One hot shower later, I pull on an old grey jumper and some leggings and pad downstairs for an ice pack. There isn't any point in hiding the bruise (which is already forming) from my family, they'd notice it at some point anyway. Flicking open the freezer door I reach my fingers into the bottom shelf and pull out the nearest ice pack. I shut the door gently and breathe a sigh as the cool of the ice seeps into my skin.

'What happened? What happened what happened what happened?' squeaks my little brother, running around me in aimless circles.

'Nothing, Alex. I'm OK, I just fell over.'

He giggles. 'That was _silly__.'_

_'_I know. Go to bed now, OK? It's past your bedtime.'

'But I'm not _tired. _I want to _play._', he whines.

'Alex.'

'OK.', he sulks, pouting in the adorable way only five year olds can pull off. He scampers up the stairs like an excited puppy.

Grabbing a sandwich from the fridge, I follow him up and tuck him in.

'Sweet dreams.'

'Tell me a story', he demands 'or I won't sleep until next _year_.'

'OK fine. But only if you promise to sleep straight away once the story is finished.

Once upon a time, there was a princess who was almost a grown up. She was a very shy girl, but nice if she got to know you. One day, her prince came along to meet her for the first time. The prince was a charming, handsome boy, and she fell in love with him at once.

The prince, however, didn't properly love the princess. He was pretending to love many girls at the same time, just to make them sad and impress his friends. When the princess found out, her heart broke into pieces and she promised she would never love another boy again.'

'This story is sad, Clo. Why is he so mean? It's not nice' whines Alex, in the simplistic manner of a small child.

'The story isn't over yet. Anyway -

Along came another prince. This one was blonde and even more handsome, but he used to tease the princess all the time. He was teasing her about loving him, and said that he would make her love him if it was the last thing he ever did. The princess was still very sad about the first prince, and didn't trust the new prince at all because of how mean the first prince was.

However, the prince somehow managed to find all the pieces of her broken heart and put them back together again. He gave the heart back to her and she began to smile again. The princess looked at him with new eyes and fell in love with the kind and brave prince. They lived happily ever after.'

'I like the new prince. He's nice. ' mumbles a yawning Alex. His green-brown eyes slowly close.

I get up and switch off the light, tugging the door shut behind me._ Yes he is, Alex._

* * *

**A bit of action as well as a cute family moment. Did anybody notice any links between the story and Clove's life *hint* ? it kind of helps explain what happened before, because I know that some people were confused, and I didn't want a massive internal monologue explaining all the deep stuff. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like Alex, just visualise him as a tiny five year with a cheeky grin, green-brown eyes and a mop of blonde hair and chubby cheeks if I haven't been descriptive enough! (which I probably haven't :()**

**Moving on from my mediocre writing skills and the rant which is this Author's Note,**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reviewwwwwwwwwwwww.**

**I only update if I get reviews *hint***

**Love youuuu**

**-x-**


	8. Ha, I win

**Helloooooooooooooo**

**I'm writing this the weekend before some massive exams, so I don't know whether I'll have posted this after them or now. Either way, this chapter and/or the next one may be a ****_little_**** late, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Remember that you love me before you consider murdering me ;)**

**Again, please enjoy this as much one can enjoy a mediocre piece of writing. :)**

* * *

I've just woken up and am in the middle of the process of getting dressed when I freeze. A casual glance in the mirror has left me shocked and staring. Surely Cinna didn't hit me _that_ hard? My eye and cheekbone seem to disagree. A raging purple bruised has blossomed over them, along with an aching pain.

Well. This is going to be hard to explain. In a pointless attempt to hide it, I brush some hair over the front of it. Urgh, I hate him.

I realise I've spent about ten minutes gawking at my face, so I hurry downstairs and grab a bagel. I've just picked up my bag when a familiar _Bang_ echoes through the house. I open the door to Cato's smirking face.

'You ready?'

'Yup.'

'Let's go then.'

I realise with a shock that this is the first time I haven't told him to leave when he picks me up.

'You okay? You seem kind of quiet.'

'Yeah, I'm great. Just tired.'

He suddenly leans down and kisses me softly. He waits a few seconds then breaks into a grin.

'Huh. You didn't even run away. That's a first.'

'Shut up,' I laugh.

For some absurd reason he decides to tickle me. I wriggle free and jog ahead slightly, my hair flying behind me. I can hear his deep laugh as he catches up with ease.

'I never would've thought an Ice Queen would be ticklish. Don't think I'll forg-' He freezes. His hand slowly reaches up and brushes the last strand of hair out of my face, the rest of them having escaped when I ran. Gently, his fingertips brush over my cheekbone.

'How the hell did this happen?' he asks. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' I reply, avoiding the previous question. 'It doesn't really hurt.'

He raises a skeptical eyebrow. _Hey,_ I think, _that's my thing. _

_'_We _will_ talk about this. After school, by the willow tree?'

'Yeah. Don't tell anyone what really happened though.'

'You know, this is a completely random theory, but I think a few people _may_ notice that your face is partially the colour of an aubergine. Not that you don't look beautiful, of course, but you get the idea.'

_Beautiful. He called me beautiful. _I'm not, really, but the word echoes through my mind.

'I'll just tell them I fell over or something. If they don't believe me, well too bad.' I say bluntly. He laughs and pecks me.

'Come on, we don't want to be late.' He takes my hand and we speed up slightly.

* * *

As we reach the door of our form room, our hands separate. We agreed that it might be the best idea to keep _us_ secret for a while. I push open the door, Cato an inconspicuous metre or so behind, and a collective gasp echoes in the room as my class does what it does best: stare at the person who just came in. Trying my best to ignore them, I walk through the aisle between the seats of my staring classmates and drop my bag on my desk. I hear Cato do the same behind me.

An awkward silence ensues, broken when Finnick swears.

'Holy crap. Sorry, but _how?_'

'Believe it or not, I slipped in a puddle and fell on my face.' I laugh as though I can't believe I was that 'silly', as Alex would put it.

'Pretty hard puddle.'

'Shut it, Odair. Obviously my face wasn't _in_ the puddle.'

Annie laughs and pecks him on the lips. 'Idiot.' she claims affectionately. I flick up an eyebrow.

'I see we have ourselves here some lovebirds.' I say.

'That's a bit rich coming from _you,_ Clove Kentwell. Don't think we didn't see what happened at the party.' _Ah, so it's _we_ now, is it?_ I smirk.

'I was drunk,' intervenes Cato, much too quickly.

'And don't think he didn't get slapped for it.' I add. I mutter something vague along the lines of _dickhead_ for effect.

'So I assume you two haven't realised you're soul mates yet?'

I laugh. 'Nope. Not now, not ever.'

Cato places a hand over his heart and fakes a hurt face.

'You know you love me, really.'

'In your dreams.'

'You're right, I do dream.'

'Ew.'

'You _do_ think I'm sexy though.'

'Right. Do me a favour and shut up?'

'Ha, I win.'

'10 out of 10 for maturity there, Cato.'

'Shut up.' he answers with a light smile.

'Ha, I win.'

'_10 out of 10 for maturity there, Clove_', he mimicks.

'Okay we get the point.' says Finnick.

'Shut up,' Cato and I say at the same time.

'Ha, _I win_.' Finnick says.

Annie sighs dramatically. 'Okay, how about _I win. _Now will you _please_-'

'Shut up.' Cato, Finnick and I say at the same time. Suddenly we're all laughing, attracting glances from those sitting near us.

* * *

**Okay well that was mediocre. I should be revising right now so be grateful ;)**

**To answer some questions:**

**1\. Yes, Cinna and Cato will meet. (cue tense music)**

**2\. anyone have and suggestions? More Alex/odesta/new character?**

**3\. I should probably revise now.**

**4\. Review and I will update ;)**

**Love youuuuu**

**-x-**


	9. Conflict

**Wow. This HAS taken me a long time. Sorry about that. Exams were calling but I finished the last one about half an hour ago and I thought I should update. I mean seriously, it's been ages, like my worst update time EVER.**

**But anywayyyyyyyyyyy**

**I love you and I hope you still love me after this awful chapter.**

**Once again, I hope you enjoy this as much as one can enjoy a mediocre piece of writing.**

* * *

The bell finally rings after another exhaustive day. This means I have to explain to Cato what happened. Joy.

As if reading my mind, he makes eye contact with me from across the classroom and nods towards the door. I slowly pack my books and pens away, attempting to delay the inevitable. He will be furious, and will try to hurt Cinna. Not that I care, of course, but the last thing I need is to be the cause of a street brawl.

_It's not your fault, it's Cinna's,_ whispers the voice in my head, _let him get what he deserves._ For once, a part of me agrees.

I feel the familiar bump of the small throwing knife I carry around. I never use it on people, obviously, but it reassures me. Did I forget to mention that I throw knives? Probably. It isn't a big deal. Now you know, anyway.

Unable to procrastinate any longer, I follow Cato out of school to our now familiar meeting point by the willow tree. A deafening silence ensues.

'Well?'

I pause, then decide to risk telling him.

'Some guy hit me. it's not a big deal.'

'_What_? A guy _hit_ you and it isn't _a big deal?_ Who was it?'

I had known telling him wasn't a good idea, but I did anyway and now I'll have to pay the consequences.

'My ex. He's called Cinna. Can you forget it? Please?'

'Nope. He's getting the shit that's coming to him.'

_Crap._

_'_Well now you know, so can we go?'

He nods and lightly takes my hand before leading me out of the park. We walk for a while, enjoying the evening sun, then my world comes to a halt. Everything freezes. All I can see through my tunneled vision is someone moving towards us.  
Cinna.  
Shit. _Shit shit shit shit. _A sick feeling spreads to my stomach. Cato seems to have noticed him too, and is looking at me with concern.

'You okay?'

I shake my head. Then realise my mistake as realisation dawns on Cato's face. He knows it's him. Cinna has reached us by this point, and a contemptuous sneer spreads across his face.

'Are you serious? You actually weren't bullshitting me? Huh.'

Cato's jaw clenches. 'Don't even talk to her, you coward. If you touch her again I swear to God I will find you and you will regret existing.'

'Woah man, chill. We all know who would win the fight anyway, so you can just leave now and let me talk to her. Bye.'

'Not a chance. You'd probably end up trying to hit her again, which I wouldn't advise if you like your face the way it is. Cowardly asshole.'

Cinna's face turns red. He adjusts his snapback cap and steps forwards.

'Bring it on, dickhead.'

I subconsciously reach for my throwing knife in my pocket, flicking it around nervously in my fingers. Cato sends a powerful punch to Cinna's stomach. Cinna springs back to his feet, panting, before aiming a hard kick at Cato's ribs, which connects with a sickening _thum__p_. Suddenly I can't stand it anymore and my knife flies gracefully from my hands, piercing Cinna's cap and pinning it to the wall behind him. Both of them freeze and slowly turn to face me. Rage mixed with fear which wouldn't be out of place in hell itself spreads across Cinna's face.

'_What the hell, bitch? _You could have killed me!'

'Wouldn't that be a shame,' Cato mutters.

'Stop. Stop it now. And as for _you_, Cinna, I don't miss. Ever. Keep that in mind.'

Both teenagers are still obviously stunned. I yank my knife brutally out of the wall and put it back in my pocket.

'I suggest you leave and never come anywhere near me again.'

Cinna looks as though he's going to say something so I silence him with the coldest glare I have. I take Cato's hand and pull him away, leaving Cinna gaping after us.

* * *

**For the record, knife throwing is a hobby of mine, hence the randomness of her carrying around her lucky throwing knife. **

**I realise this is extremely late and there are no words for how sorry I am :(**

**On a more positive note, did you enjoy the confrontation? Would you like some more confrontations in the future (e.g. at a party?)**

**It might be a while until the next update because summer break has just started and I'm going to be spending most of it in France, where there might be limited access to computers.**

**I really hope you enjoyed, and if I get lots and lots of reviews I'll make an even bigger effort to update asap! **

**Remember to check out my other fanfic, The 100th Games, which is a quarter quell from the point of view of a ninja female knife throwing career :)**

**Love youuuuuuu **

**-x-**


	10. Night under the Stars

**I'm sorry if you now hate me because I took so long to update - I was away and there were no computers or wifi.**

**I just wanted to thank you guys for tolerating my writing skills and leaving kind reviews. In the end they're what motivates me to carry on! Can we get to 70 Reviews by the next update? Enjoy this chapter as much as one can enjoy a mediocre piece of writing.**

* * *

Cato's hand feels warm in mine as we walk away from Cinna. I wish I could say that he's going to leave me alone now, but if anything he'll be worse. My thoughts are interrupted when I notice Cato staring at me.

'What?'

'You throw _knives_? Remind me to never get on your bad side.' He says incredulously.

'Sure.' I smirk. 'Thanks for hitting him by the way. My hero.'

'You can call me Superman if you want.'

'I'll stick with Cato, if you don't mind.' I laugh. He frowns in mock-sadness. 'So now that you know my secret, what's yours? Any special talents I should know of?'

'Um... no?'

'That wasn't very convincing. Try again.'

'I don't have any talents. I play the guitar. And sing. But I'm not amazing.'

'That's what they all say. You will show me one day.'

He laughs and shrugs. 'Maybe.'

We walk in silence, his fingers woven through mine. A stunning sunburst of colours is visible through the sparsely dispersed leaves of the trees ahead. The sun is almost hidden by the horizon, casting out a few final winks of light before plunging out of sight. Pinks and oranges dance across the sky, intermingling with the new streaks of purple. It's beautiful.

'Come with me. I want to show you something.' Cato says. He heads into the park, but instead of stopping by the willow, he carries on to the abandoned greenhouse. The little wooden hut by its side is covered in soft green moss. He pushes open the glass door and leads me to the second floor. He sits down on an old wooden bench and pats the space beside him, but when I start to sit down he pulls me onto his lap. I can feel his lips smirking against my hair. He wraps his muscled arms around my waist.

'Hi.' he murmurs into my hair. I laugh a little.

'Hi.'

'It's beautiful isn't it? Although it's nothing compared to a certain Ice Queen I know.'

'Shut up.' I smile.

'No.'

'You annoy me, Cato Hadley.' I claim, turning and gently touching my lips to his.

'I should annoy you more often if that's what happens.'

'Shut up or I'll make you.' I smile.

'I'd like to see you try.'

I flick my eyebrows up at him, then press my lips to his. I turn my body so I'm straddling him. He kisses me harder, placing his hands on my waist. I pull away a few millimetres.

'Apologise.'

'Don't do this to me!' He pauses, and realises I'm not going to give in. 'Okay, I'm sorry!'

I lean in, my lips brushing his, teasing. I can feel his frustration. His hands cup my face and he kisses me full on. I wind my hands through his dark blonde hair. I kiss him back. I lose track of time. He suddenly springs up, and carries me up a nearby ladder.

'Let me go!'

All he does in response is laugh. He steps out carefully onto the slanted roof of the hut. He puts me down on the soft moss and lies next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. His warm muscular body is pressed against mine. I look up at the stars. This is perfect.

Cato softly kisses my neck. I snuggle back into him.

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For hitting Cinna. For bringing me here. You name it.'

'Anytime.'

I slip out my phone and check the time. It's eleven thirty.

'We should go.' I say reluctantly.

He sighs. 'Okay.'

We leave the green house and walk back past the willow tree. The stars smile down at us through their ocean of midnight blue. We take the long way home, but eventually we reach my front door. I kiss him softly.

'See you tomorrow.'

'I'll be at your house at seven.'

'Always so eager.'

'Yep.'

I smile and walk into the house.

* * *

I reach my mother's office. She's used to me staying out late, and as long as my grades don't suffer for it, she trusts me.

'Can you put Alex to bed? He wanted you to tuck him in.'

'Sure. Don't stay up too late, okay?' She nods and I hug her goodnight.

I walk up the stairs only to find Alex fast asleep on fifth step, his teddy bear clutched to his chest. I pick him up gently and carry him to his room. I switch on the night light so he won't get scared if he wakes up while it's still dark. I put him down on his bed and tuck his fluffy quilt around his little chest, slowly rising and falling. I turn to leave.

'Clovie?' Alex's quiet voice calls.

'Yeah Alex?' I turn back and sit on his bed to find his sleepy green eyes trained on mine.

'Were you with the prince you told me about?'

'Yes I was.'

'Will I ever meet him?'

'I'm sure you will.'

He smiles in content and his eyelids slowly close. I kiss his forehead and leave, softly closing the door behind me.

* * *

**I thought I should give you a lot of Clato fluff because, well, it's Clato fluff!**

**I really hope you liked that chapter, and if you want me to update, click on that little box down there and leave a review! I love you guys, thanks so much for reading the story! **

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE :)**

**Love youuuuuu**

**-x-**


End file.
